


Near, Far, Wherever You Are

by HockeyRPFFan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyRPFFan/pseuds/HockeyRPFFan
Summary: “Lady Tessa? Are you alright?” Kaitlyn asks softly, setting the fine, silk gown down on to the bed.Tessa feels as though she might burst into hysterical laughter at such a question. No one ever asks her how she feels. She’s always told where to go, and how to dress and act – nothing is ever her choice. She isn’t allowed to pick her own clothes for dinner, let alone a husband. Fedor may have been a smart match for her status, but he certainly wasn’t her choice.ORThe Virtue/Moir Titanic AU that no one asked for but I wanted to write.





	Near, Far, Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see!
> 
> So I am posting this first chapter of my Titanic AU that I just wrote in an hour on a whim. My original plan was to write the whole story and then post, but I changed my mind. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write and post the next chapter, but I figured you all would enjoy seeing it started anyway. 
> 
> This story follows the general plot of the 1997 Titanic film, but I have switched some characters around and changed certain plot points. I also have done A LOT of research into the historical accuracy of the Titanic, so I write this story with the upmost respect for the victims, survivors and families of the tragic event. The title comes from Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On."
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter One  
April 10, 1912  
Southampton, England  
10:45 a.m.

It’s a crisp, clear day as the RMS Titanic, the newest ship in the White Star Line, prepares for its maiden voyage. Third class passengers had been boarding for over an hour, but the first class passengers had just started to make their appearances. A group of four Studebakers roll up, laying on their horns as they weaved among passengers waiting to board and people who had come to look upon the unsinkable ship.

“My guests and I are here to board for first class. I’d like it seen to that our luggage is brought to our estate rooms immediately.” A impeccably dressed, young man says as he steps down from the car. 

“Sir, luggage must be taken over there. I’m afraid I can’t help you.” A steward explains, pointing to where a large pile of luggage is slowly being loaded. 

“Come now,” The young man says, slipping the concierge a sizeable wad of cash. “I think you’ll find that I can change your mind. Wouldn’t a young man such as yourself want to help me?”

“Yes, sir! I will see to your things being brought aboard myself!” The concierge says, as he and a few others begin to unload the cars. 

The young man approached the front vehicle, and holds out a hand as he opens the door. 

“It’s splendid isn’t it?” He remarks as he helps an older woman from the vehicle. 

“Yes, yes. You pick a nice ship.” The woman replies, sniffing and tightening her furs around her shoulders as she observes the tall smoke stacks on the ship.

“She is a thing of beauty isn’t she, my love?” The young man asks as he next helps a young woman from the car. 

The young woman lifts her head as she looks at the crowd. and then finally the ship. Her pale skin and brunette hair shimmer in the morning sun under her large traveling hat. 

“It’s just a ship.” She replies simply. 

“Tessa, dearest, this is much more than a ship.” The young man, Fedor Andreev, replies. “This ship is top of the line, and unsinkable at that.”

“She is impossible to impress, I don’t know why you bother trying. ”The older woman, Fedor’s mother Marina Zoueva, says. She shakes her head at the younger girl with a look of disdain. 

“Oh don’t I know it mother.” Fedor replies with a humorless laugh. “She’s a Virtue after all, and Virtues are always stubborn.”

Tessa shifts her weight, uncomfortable with the discussion as her family name is mocked. She’d rather be anywhere else in the world then standing with Marina and Fedor to board the ship. She wishes she was back in Paris under the city lights, or even home in Canada with her dear sister and mother. Originally Tessa’s mother Katherine was supposed to go to Europe with all of them, but her other daughter Jordan had fallen ill, and Tessa had to go on the trip to Europe alone. But alas, she’s trapped with her soon-to-be fiancée and his mother. 

She boards the ship behind Marina, feeling the weight of Fedor’s hand on her lower back as if his hand was the grand anchor of the ship itself. She’s taken to her estate room, and she’s grateful for the privacy, even if it only lasts a few minutes. Her maid, Kaitlyn, comes in not long after to unpack Tessa’s things and help her prepare for the evening. Kaitlyn’s service had been a gift from Marina to Tessa when it had been decided that Tessa would marry Fedor. Kaitlyn took her job seriously, but Tessa had asked her to treat her more as a friend than a lady, needing someone to share her feelings with. 

“Lady Zoueva asked me to dress you in the orange beaded dress for this evening’s dinner. Apparently it’s to be quite the affair.” Kaitlyn explains as she lays out Tessa’s clothes. Tessa hums under her breath and absent mindedly brushes her hair at the vanity.

“Lady Tessa? Are you alright?” Kaitlyn asks softly, setting the fine, silk gown down on to the bed. 

Tessa feels as though she might burst into hysterical laughter at such a question. No one ever asks her how she feels. She’s always told where to go, and how to dress and act – nothing is ever her choice. She isn’t allowed to pick her own clothes for dinner, let alone a husband. Fedor may have been a smart match for her status, but he certainly wasn’t her choice. 

Her marriage to Fedor had been arranged by both of their mothers. Marina had been looking for a match for her son that would help strengthen their holdings in the U.S. and Canada for their business, and Kate Virtue had needed to marry her last, single child off to the highest bidder for the sake of their family name. The Virtue’s had been well known in the U.S. and Canada for being from old money and firm holders in the iron industry. Well, that was until Jim Virtue had gotten himself so deep in debt that there was no way out, and then had died, leaving Kate and Tessa with no one to provide for them. Tessa’s brothers had made sure they were cared for, but they alone couldn’t uphold the Virtue name if the news got out that the Virtues’ were flat broke.

No, that responsibility was all Tessa’s.

So, she was engaged to a man in order to maintain her family’s status and wealth, but at the cost of dealing with a wicked step mother and her horrific son. Fedor may appear to be a fine gentleman, but Tessa had quickly learned Fedor had wanted nothing to do with marriage and had been content to whore himself around Europe and North America. Marina had put a stop to that as soon as Tessa had become available, as she was just as desperate to improve their family’s company standing in Canada as Kate had been to kind Tessa a match as quickly as possible. Next thing Tessa knew, she was headed off to Europe to travel with Marina and Fedor, and had been informed that when they returned to North America their engagement would be announced. 

To answer Kaitlyn’s question, she was far from okay.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She says instead. “Just adjusting to being on the sea is all.”

Kaitlyn doesn’t seem to question her answer, and instead helps Tessa put her hair up with pins for dinner. If Tessa hates spending time with Fedor, she hates it even more when she is forced to sit between him and his mother at any occasion, let alone dinner. Her dress pinches uncomfortably and she abhors making small talk with the other socialites and wealthy business owners at their table.

“Yes, we are traveling to Montreal as well, Monsieur Lauzon.” She hears Fedor say, and she does her best to try to listen to the conversation. “My dear Tessa is from Toronto, and she just insisted on getting off in Canada and not at New York City. A silly decision if you ask me, but what can I say?”

The table all laughs, apparently at Tessa’s stupidity, and she fights rolling her eyes. She doesn’t even bother to correct Fedor on the fact that she isn’t actually from Toronto at all.

“Perhaps we can all share a meal together before you travel to Toronto? Marie-France and I would love to have you both visit our home.” Patrice Lauzon says, and Tessa gives him a genuine smile. She’s always enjoyed Patrice and Marie-France’s company when she’s been able to speak with them at events. 

“I’d love that.” Tessa says, and Marie-France smiles kindly at her. 

“As much as we appreciate the offer, we don’t have time for such frivolity.” Marina cuts in, and Tessa feels the smile fall from her face. “We need to get to Toronto as soon as possible, and then head to Canton.”

Ah, Canton, Tessa thinks. Fedor had based his Canadian and American office in Canton, Michigan and insisted that they would live there after they married. Tessa supposed she should be grateful it wasn’t too far from London, but the city was boring and nothing like the big cities she so loved. 

“Some other time then.” Patrice says, and Marina hums a noncommittal noise. 

“What did you think of Paris, Tessa? We’ve been in France for the winter season with our daughter, Billie-Rose.” Marie-France says.

“She greatly enjoyed it, didn’t you my love?” Fedor says before she can reply, and Tessa nods. 

Marie-France smiles carefully at Fedor. “Do you intend to cut up her meat as well?”

“I bed your pardon?” Fedor stutters. 

“I believe I asked Tessa a question, and I think she is more than capable of sharing her feelings on the trip, no?” Marie-France questions, with an eyebrow raised.

Fedor laughs and takes a swig of his wine. “Your wife is awful feisty, Mr. Lauzon. I don’t allow that sort of talk from Tessa.”

Tessa swallows roughly around her bite of lamb, and can’t help but think that he avoids her talking like that by not letting her talk at all, actually. The silence at the table holds for a long second before Meryl Davis speaks up. 

“I agree, Mr. Andreev.” Meryl says. “A women’s place is at a man’s side, and quietly at that.”

“Quite so, Ms. Davis.” Fedor says, flashing a smile that Tessa has come to know is the look he uses to enchant any woman he finds attractive. 

Meryl at least has the decency to blush, and Tessa forces herself to stare at her dinner and not glare daggers at the girl. Tessa was more than well aware that Meryl was looking for a husband after Charlie White had gotten married. The Davis’ and White’s had been friends for years, and everyone had expected Meryl and Charlie would marry until Charlie announced his engagement to Tanith Belbin. From what Tessa had heard, Charlie and Tanith had married in England, and that’s why the Davis’, White’s and Belbin’s were all on board the Titanic. 

“Tell me, Mr. White, how did London treat you? I hear your wedding was quite the affair.” Marie-France says, breaking the tension that had formed at the table.

Tessa tunes back out, really having no interest in hearing about all that went into the White’s wedding. She really has no interest in what anyone has to say at the table, except Marie-France and Patrice. What she really wants is to leave, get away from the stuffy dining room and away from Fedor. The conversation at the table comes to a natural pause as desserts are served, and as much as Tessa would nornmally enjoy her dessert; she knows the food will taste like ash on her tongue. 

“Darling, I’m feeling a touch ill from the long day. Would you please excuse me to my suite?” Tessa asks, using her sweetest voice. 

“I suppose so. Will you come visit me tonight?” Fedor asks, and Tessa feels bile rise in her throat. She nods, and Fedor makes excuses for her as she walks out of the dining room. She slams the door to her room once she’s inside, and yanks her long gloves from her arms. 

“Kaitlyn!” She calls out, trying to pull her dress off. She feels like she’s being suffocated by the layers of silk, like the beads are crushing her lungs. 

“Kaitlyn!” She calls out again, but she doesn’t hear her maid approach. She yanks harder at the dress, her breaths quickening when the material refuses to budge. Instead, she rips the necklace from her neck, sending delicate gems flying throughout the room and pining off the vanity. She wails as she throws her hairbrush to the ground and shatters her hand mirror. 

It’s just not fair. She’s only 21 and she’s being forced into perhaps the worst marriage arrangement in the world. She’ll never be able to speak her mind, or feel love or be able to confide in Fedor. She’ll never be able to enjoy her time with Marina, or be able to live her life under her scrutiny. She can’t sit through another fancy dinner and be forced into silence. 

She just can’t.

She can never be free. 

Tessa stops flailing, and breathes heavily as tears gather in her eyes. She pulls the pins from her hair, and sets them down on the vanity with shaking fingers. Pulling her skirt into her hands, she runs from her room, ignoring people calling after her as her tears blur her vision and clog her throat. She runs and runs until she reaches the stern, she grips the railing as her chest heaves, and for the first time that day she sees things in perfect clarity. 

The night is cool and dark, and there isn’t a soul out on this section of the deck. She can hear the motor of the boat and the churning off the propellers. Beyond that, it’s quiet. 

No stuck up socialites sharing worthless chatter. 

No Marina and her judgmental glares. 

No Fedor and his condescending tone. 

Nothing. 

It would be easy, she thinks, if perhaps she just climbed over the rail and disappeared into the depths of the sea. Peaceful even. Her mother might miss her, and certainly her sister would, but she thinks perhaps they would understand with time. All she knows is that she can’t go through with this marriage, and she can’t go back to her room. Going back means being silent, and lord is she tired of that.

She places one silk slipper on the railing, and then the other. She hoists herself over, and then the only thing stopping her from failing into the frothy ocean below is her grip on the railing. She shuts her eyes, thinking that it’ll be easier if she doesn’t have to watch the water rushing up to meet her. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

She opens her eyes in surprise, and turns her head to see a young man about her age standing on the other side of the rails next to her. 

“Excuse me?” She asks.

“I wouldn’t jump in. Have you ever been in water that cold?” He asks her. She looks at him, taking in his messy brown hair and hazel eyes. 

“I’ve fallen in while ice skating.” She says without thinking. 

“Where at?” He asks her as he leans against the railing, as if this was any other conversation and not one that held her life in the balance. 

“London, Ontario.” She tells him, and she can’t help but stare as he smiles.

“What are the chances of that? I know London well, I’m from Ilderton.” He tells her. “Listen, we’re both Canadian here, and we both know how cold that water is going to be. You don’t want to do this.”

Tessa thinks of the time she fell in the pond when she was a little girl, and how the freezing water had stung through her clothes and practically paralyzed her. Her brother Casey had pulled her out, and she knows had he not she would have sunk to the bottom. 

“You’re from Ilderton?” She finds herself asking, gripping the rails a little tighter. 

The young man nods his head. “Yes ma’am. I was born and raised there. I’m actually on my way back there now after visiting my brother and his family in Denmark. It’s a shame I’ll never make it there though.”

“What?” She asks as she snaps her head up to look at him. He’s removing a raggedy overcoat and his shoes, and he shrugs at her.

“Well I can’t let a fellow Canadian drown, so if you jump, I’m jumping in after you.” He explains. “I really don’t want to get in there though. I pride myself on being pretty good with the cold, but I don’t think any ponds in Ilderton have icebergs or propellers.”

Tessa can honestly say she hadn’t thought about icebergs, not that she can see any in the dark, but something about the thought of the jagged ice formations makes her teeth chatter more than the thought of marrying Fedor. 

“How about I help you back over?” The young man asks, and she nods. Slowly she turns around, and sets one foot on the railing as he stands in front of her. The next thing she knows, her dress gets caught on her shoe, and she’s falling fast. 

She screams and screams, and then she comes to a sudden stop. She looks up and realizes the man has both his hands in hers. 

“Come on, pull yourself up. I’ve got you.” He assures her, and slowly she pulls herself over the railing with his help. They collapse in a heap, and he leans over her. 

“Are you okay, Miss?” He asks her. 

“Tessa. My name is Tessa Virtue.” She tells him.

“I’m Scott Moir.” He replies. 

“Thank you for saving me, Mr. Moir.” She says softly. “I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble.”

“I’m just glad I was here to help.” He tells her as he brushes a curl of her hair away from her eye. 

“Get off her, lad! Step away from the lady!” A guard yells, and Tessa can hear several sets of footsteps running towards them. Scott slowly backs away, his hands raised. Tessa gets to her feet, and suddenly Fedor has her gripped tightly in his arms. 

“Tessa, dearest, are you all right? Did this man hurt you?” Fedor asks as he puts his coat around her shoulders. “I want this man arrested for assaulting my fiancée.”

“Fedor, no! Please, this man did nothing.” She exclaims. “You see, I needed some fresh air, so I came out here for a walk. I wanted to see the propellers in action, so I leaned over the railings, only I slipped. Mr. Moir here saw me fall, and he rescued me. Without his bravery I would be dead.” 

“Is this true?” One of the guards asks Scott. Scott stares at her for a long second before nodding. 

“Yes sir, that’s exactly what happened.” Scott replies. 

Fedor looks between Tessa and Scott before breaking into what Tessa can only call a sleazy smile. 

“Well done then, young man. I thank you for your service.” Fedor says. “Come now, Tessa, we should get you inside.”

“Perhaps a reward for the boy’s bravery would be fitting?” One of the guards suggests, and Fedor chuckles. 

“Of course.” He slides a few coins into Scott’s hand, and Tessa feels her stomach turn with furry. 

“I’d like to invite Mr. Moir to dinner as well. Loose change is not nearly a fitting enough reward for saving my life, but [perhaps a night of first class dinning would pay back a fraction of what we owe him.”

Fedor sighs at her, as though she’s just asked him to sell his whole company to Scott and not to just invite the man for a meal. “Of course, darling, we’d be honored to have you for dinner tomorrow night. It is a high-end affair though, so we expect you to dress the part.” 

Tessa feels her mouth drop at the comment, and she knows it isn’t a lady-like look at all, but screw propriety in moments like this she thinks. 

“No problem, sir. I always find a way to get by.” Scott replies firmly, and Fedor nods once before tugging on Tessa’s arm. She knows pulling away from him will only earn her a slap to the face, so she lets him lead her away. She does turn her head back towards Scott as one of the guards guides him back to steerage. Scott looks up, and they exchange smiles that leave Tessa with butterflies in her stomach for hours after.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and what you are looking forward to in this story in the comments! I'd love to see what people think might be coming ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope to post again soon! Come visit me on tumblr @theannoyinglyfuriouscollection if you want to chat!


End file.
